Nurarihyon Alien Mission
It is the supreme commander of all Yokai, including demons, ghouls and spirits. As was the case in their previous mission, the Hunters were visible to normal humans. The two Vampires did not know that this was unusual, or that there were rules which required them to stay within the designated hunting area, and attempted to leave the area with the three other newcomers. When the newcomers died, they guessed that bombs had been planted in their heads, and turned back. The female vampire commented on whether they should be killing their own or trying to realize their original goal of eliminating the Hunters. They ran into a group of three aliens atop a shop. The Vampires talked to one of them, who told them that since they have the Hunter signal, he wouldn't do anything to protect them. They then found two more aliens and seemed to work together with them by killing three members of the Osaka team. However, the aliens decided to kill the Vampires as well. As shown by a device used by one of the Osaka team members, the most powerful aliens in the mission are Nurarihyon, worth 100 points, a Tengu alien worth 71 points, and an Inugami alien worth 68. The Nurarihyon has the power to transform rapidly, changing from an old man, into a young man, into a child, then into a woman while leaping from the platform into a crowd that appears to be ritual sacrifices. The Nurahihyon then regenerates into an amalgamation of its female and beastly forms, which Oka, the most powerful player from the Osaka Team, obliterates from a short distance using a burst of power from the cap in the right palm of his suit. Oka, after some time fighting the alien, realizes that he can't beat it and leaves him to the Tokyo Team. The Nurahi then regenerates three more heads and other various parts, claiming to 'understand' Kaze's technique. Afterwards, Kaze does his signature attack and kills all of Nurahi his bottom half. Then, Nurahi revives itself again from blood and organs. They once again continue to fight, with Kaze losing his upper hand until the rest of the Tokyo team jumps in to aid him. Suddenly, Nurari states that he 'understands' and proceeds to leave the fight entirely, venturing to an unknown destination. At this time, the Tokyo team attempts to devise a way to defeat the monster. It is noted by Katou that Nurari is unable to quickly recover from attacks that it cannot predict or sense seen in its fight with Oka Hachirou -- the Tokyo team then creates a strategy of sniping Nurari from outside his range of perception, limiting his ability to regenerate. The Nurarihyon then returns after killing Oka Hachirou and confronts Katou, who is acting as bait for the sniping ploy. The two exchange a brief discussion as to why GANTZ players are forced to kill aliens, though nothing concrete comes from the dialogue. Nurari is suddenly shot from multiple directions, greatly injuring him. "Host Samurai" then leaps into the fray and splits Nurari down the middle. The Host Samurai and Nurarihyon continue to fight, with Nurari very weakened and only able to rely upon lasers fired from his eyes. Katou, his legs dismembered by a stray laser, summons enough strength to lock on and pull the H-Gun's trigger, completely annihilating the Nurarihyon before it can fire a laser at Reika. In the process Yamazaki is killed defending Katou. The 17 year old nerd vows to revive her for the sake of Katou. The Nurarihyons transformations seen are: Short old man, Disimbodied head with legs, Tall white human shaped alien, Long-haired woman, 4 short old men, Golem made of naked women, Skull-headed beast, Skinless demon-like creature with spikes on its back. Nurarihyon had many different powers as well which include: his main shapshifting ability, laser and disentengrating eyes, some form of telekinesis, great strength and agility and excellent regenrative abilities. Hunters participating *Kato Masaru *Sakurai Hiroto *Reika *Hoi Hoi *Inaba Kouki *Suzuki Yoshikazu *Sakata Kenzo *Kaze Daizaemon *Hikawa *Chiaki *Takeshi *Nishi Joichiro *New Guy 1 *New Guy 2 *New Guy 3 Survivors *Kato Masaru *Sakurai Hiroto *Reika *Hoi Hoi *Inaba Kouki *Suzuki Yoshikazu *Sakata Kenzo *Kaze Daizaemon *Hikawa *Chiaki *Takeshi *Nishi Joichiro